Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to novel cationic lipids that can be used in combination with other lipid components, such as neutral lipids, cholesterol and polymer conjugated lipids, to form lipid nanoparticles with oligonucleotides, to facilitate the intracellular delivery of therapeutic nucleic acids (e.g. oligonucleotides, messenger RNA) both in vitro and in vivo.
Description of the Related Art
There are many challenges associated with the delivery of nucleic acids to affect a desired response in a biological system. Nucleic acid based therapeutics have enormous potential but there remains a need for more effective delivery of nucleic acids to appropriate sites within a cell or organism in order to realize this potential. Therapeutic nucleic acids include, e.g., messenger RNA (mRNA), antisense oligonucleotides, ribozymes, DNAzymes, plasmids, immune stimulating nucleic acids, antagomir, antimir, mimic, supermir, and aptamers. Some nucleic acids, such as mRNA or plasmids, can be used to effect expression of specific cellular products as would be useful in the treatment of, for example, diseases related to a deficiency of a protein or enzyme. The therapeutic applications of translatable nucleotide delivery are extremely broad as constructs can be synthesized to produce any chosen protein sequence, whether or not indigenous to the system. The expression products of the nucleic acid can augment existing levels of protein, replace missing or non-functional versions of a protein, or introduce new protein and associated functionality in a cell or organism.
Some nucleic acids, such as miRNA inhibitors, can be used to effect expression of specific cellular products that are regulated by miRNA as would be useful in the treatment of, for example, diseases related to deficiency of protein or enzyme. The therapeutic applications of miRNA inhibition are extremely broad as constructs can be synthesized to inhibit one or more miRNA that would in turn regulate the expression of mRNA products. The inhibition of endogenous miRNA can augment its downstream target endogenous protein expression and restore proper function in a cell or organism as a means to treat disease associated to a specific miRNA or a group of miRNA.
Other nucleic acids can down-regulate intracellular levels of specific mRNA and, as a result, down-regulate the synthesis of the corresponding proteins through processes such as RNA interference (RNAi) or complementary binding of antisense RNA. The therapeutic applications of antisense oligonucleotide and RNAi are also extremely broad, since oligonucleotide constructs can be synthesized with any nucleotide sequence directed against a target mRNA. Targets may include mRNAs from normal cells, mRNAs associated with disease-states, such as cancer, and mRNAs of infectious agents, such as viruses. To date, antisense oligonucleotide constructs have shown the ability to specifically down-regulate target proteins through degradation of the cognate mRNA in both in vitro and in vivo models. In addition, antisense oligonucleotide constructs are currently being evaluated in clinical studies.
However, two problems currently face the use of oligonucleotides in therapeutic contexts. First, free RNAs are susceptible to nuclease digestion in plasma. Second, free RNAs have limited ability to gain access to the intracellular compartment where the relevant translation machinery resides. Lipid nanoparticles formed from cationic lipids with other lipid components, such as neutral lipids, cholesterol, PEG, PEGylated lipids, and oligonucleotides have been used to block degradation of the RNAs in plasma and facilitate the cellular uptake of the oligonucleotides.
There remains a need for improved cationic lipids and lipid nanoparticles for the delivery of oligonucleotides. Preferably, these lipid nanoparticles would provide optimal drug:lipid ratios, protect the nucleic acid from degradation and clearance in serum, be suitable for systemic or local delivery, and provide intracellular delivery of the nucleic acid. In addition, these lipid-nucleic acid particles should be well-tolerated and provide an adequate therapeutic index, such that patient treatment at an effective dose of the nucleic acid is not associated with unacceptable toxicity and/or risk to the patient. The present invention provides these and related advantages.